no hope
by Shaia Montgomery
Summary: my oc and Dean Winchester during season 9 episode 23


No hope

I love Dean Winchester please don't flame me. Read review and enjoy

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own supernatural I'd love to though.

It had started off like any other hunt basically was supposed to be simple Sam, Dean, and I fighting these god damn demons but no something always bad happens. Sadly this time we weren't about to fight a demon we were looking for Metatron an angel who had taken over heaven and put a hit out on us because we knew what his true intentions were.

Flash forward to now we got word that Metatron was in a small town in Indiana called Alamo which has an extremely tiny population of just over 500 people, Dean looks at me and says "Kitty you ready to go?" I nod in the affirmative and we get into his black '67 Chevy Impala. Sam gets in the backseat and we set off driving all night and stopping in the town neighboring Alamo called Crawfordsville and checked into the holiday inn. We immediately started researching strange things that were happening in both towns and agreed that they looked like the work of Metatron which included a video of a woman getting hit by a car and dying and being resurrected by Metatron who gave an alias Marv.

We all agreed to set out later that day as we had been driving all night and needed to rest up. I curled up next to Dean and soon fell fast asleep but when I woke up I noticed that Dean's skin was burning up and noticed that the mark of Cain on his arm was glowing and I thought "damn you Crowley, you're the reason that he has that." The more Dean resisted killing the sicker and weaker he got. I slowly got up trying not to disturb him and crossed the room and went into the bathroom.

I heard a sharp gasp of pain and raced out and saw Dean was sitting up looking absolutely miserable. I walked over and kissed him. When Sam woke up we went back to the car got in and set off for Alamo. I was extremely worried about Dean and was hoping that we could figure out something to get rid of the damn mark. We arrived at the location that Metatron was at and Dean and I leapt out of the car and fumbled around in the trunk while Sam took off into the building. I grabbed my 9mm glock and Dean grabbed the sawed-off shotgun and we ran inside the warehouse. I noticed something was different about Dean and I saw the first blade tucked into the waist band of his jeans and I knew something was going to go terribly wrong.

We turned a corner and I saw Metatron standing by a machine and felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and was incapacitated. When I came to I was being held with my arms behind my back and I tried struggling against them but to no avail. I watched as Dean was fighting Metatron and noticed that Dean had discarded the shotgun and was frantically trying to ward the much bigger angel with the first blade and watched in horror as Dean was knocked to the ground and even more horrified as I watched Metatron's angel blade slipped out of his sleeve and as he plunged the blade deep into Dean's chest. I screamed and Dean looked at me with a look of terror in his eyes that I've never seen before.

The large angel that was holding me threw me to the ground and disappeared as did Metatron and I ran over to Dean frantically saying "it's going to be okay, we'll find a spell patch you up or something." But Dean cut me off saying "its better this way the mark is turning me into something I don't want to be. I'd rather die than turn into a monster." I took off my outer shirt and pressed it to the wound and told him to hold it there and gently helped him to his feet and half carried half dragged Dean through the hallways and finally met up with Sam who was looking rather haggard and told him about what had just happened and by then Dean was crying out with pain and I stopped and let him slump against a large box all the while still holding him upright. I started crying and he said "I need to say something I have to say something; I'm proud of us." He clapped his hand to my shoulder and mouthed I love you, before going completely limp and he shuddered his last breath.

I screamed as Sam took Dean's body away from me and settled him in the backseat and I numbly climbed into the passenger seat not really believing what had just happened. We drove back to the hotel parking in the back and carried Dean to our room. I crawled into the bed next to Dean and said "Crowley you're the reason this happened you best come and make it right."

Stay tuned for the second chapter demon.


End file.
